A BBxRae love fic
by dreamofbeing
Summary: A Empath and Changeling discover who they are and fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

(Set after Trouble in Tokyo) Ch 1

The sun had risen over Titans Tower. Today was going to be a good day. The sky was blue with no cloud in the sky. It was a peaceful morning so far as Raven prepared her morning herbal tea in the kitchen. She took a sip and sighed in contentment as she set it down on the table.

It had only been a few days since the Titans' trip to Tokyo, and crime had been low, leaving the Titans with a lot of free time on their hands. Robin and Starfire spent increasingly more time together since they were now a couple, and Cyborg had been visiting Bumblebee, the leader of the Titans East, for a while now, leaving Raven and Beast boy alone in the tower most of the time.

Raven turned from her tea to the fridge to find something to eat for breakfast when she heard Beast boy yell, "DUDE!" She dropped what she was doing, raced to the living room, her powers forming from her hands, and stopped to see four strangers standing in the living room.

"Who are you?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"Rae," said Beast boy as he got off the couch and faced her, "don't worry, they're not here to hurt us."

"How can you be so sure?"

"One of them saved my life."

"It's true," said the younger male. "I just wondered after all these years if he survived. I've been tracking him down ever since he disappeared."

"Forgive him," said the younger female, "he is easily forgets his manors. My name is Metrion. This is my husband Zinthos, and my parents Azar and Craven," she smiled.

"No way!" Beast boy said. Raven was thinking the same thing. "Raven is—

"My name is Raven, I was born on Azrath, and my mother's name was Arella."

"I knew the smelt familiar," said Beast boy.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Metrion, "y—you're my niece. I can't believe I didn't see the resemblance to my sister before. "My sister had a baby. If I had none—

"You speak without understanding daughter," said Craven. "Your niece was conceived with Trigon the terrible."

"Arella would never—

"That's right Metrion. She would never do such a thing unless—said Azar.

"That disgusting creature raped my sister," said Metrion.

"Wait a minute, your father and mother knew about Raven," said Zinthos.

"We took your sister to a safe place away from that monster. When Raven was born, we convinced Arella that the monks of Azarath would best take care of Raven. She was dangerous. We couldn't risk her hurting others with her emotions," said Azar.

"I don't care. I love her. She is a part of my sister. She's a part of this family whether you like it or not, and I want to get to know her. I want to be in her life." She walked up to a stunned Raven and took her hands in his and smiled. "I want to know you Raven. You're my niece, and I want to be in your life."

"Me to," said Zinthos.

Raven was so overwhelmed, and Beast boy could see this. "Raven," Beast boy.

"I—," she said and then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven's eyes opened to two of her teammates standing before her. As she sat up, she could see clearly that it was Starfire and Cyborg. "What happened?" Raven asked as she looked around to see she was in the medical wing of the tower.

"You don't remember?" asked Cyborg.

"Friend Raven, you fainted. Are you all right?" Starfire asked, concern brimming in her emerald eyes.

"I'm fine. I had this weird dr—

"Raven! You're awake," said Metrion as she burst into the room and hugged her niece as the light went out in the room. "Oops, I'm sorry Raven," her aunt said as she let go of her. "I'm just glad you're all right. I know this is a lot to take in."

"I'll say," said Cyborg. "How come you never told us about your family Raven?"

"I—I didn't know about them. My grandfather made sure of that," said Raven.

"Well boyfriend Robin and friend Beast boy are most accommodating towards your family," Starfire smiled as Raven swung her feet over the edge of the hospital bed and stood up.

"Family?" Raven said. It wasn't a word so foreign to her because her friends had been her family for as long as she had known them but now she had a blood family.

"Are you sure you're—

"I'm fine Cyborg," said Raven as she walked out of the room, "I just need to mediate. I'll be in my room."

"I can't imagine it's easy for her not being able to show emotion without breaking things," said Metrion.

"No, but she's able to show a bit more of emotions since she defeated her father," said Robin as he walked into the room. "Where's Raven?"

"Mediating in her room," said Cyborg. "Where's BB?"

"He's speaking with my husband outside the tower," said Metrion.

"What's going on between those two?" asked Robin.

"That's between Zinthos and Beast boy," said Metrion as she walked out of the room and disappeared down the hall.

Ok, anybody else find this suspicious?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, and it begs the question, what do we really know about Beast boy? Only what he's told us about his past."

"Robin, he is our friend," said Starfire.

"I know Starfire, but—

"But nothing man, BB's fine."

"Fine," said Robin, "but if you see anything suspicious, report back to me. It's important."

"Should we let friend Raven in on this?"

"No, she's going through a lot right now," said Robin as he left the room followed by his girlfriend and Cyborg.

The three titans didn't notice the shadow of Azar appear in the room. 'Just what does my son in law have to do with this Beast boy? Whatever it is, it can't be good. He cares too much about the boy.'

"Azar, what are you up to?" asked her husband Craven.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the middle of the night, as Beast boy lied awake in his bunk bed. The conversation he had with Raven's uncle ran through his mind.

(Flashback)

Beast boy had been looking out on the water from outside the tower when Zinthos decided to join. "Beast boy," he said as he felt the uneasiness pour off the changeling.

"How's Raven doing?"

"She's fine. My wife told me she's mediating in her room.

Beast boy smiled. "That's Raven, she bounces back quick."

"Do you want to talk ab—?" He was interrupted by Beast boy's serious expression.

"No, lets never talk about it, in fact never bring it up."

"Why?" he asked.

"Lets just say some things are best left in the past. It doesn't affect me now."

"You were dead."

"What?"

"When I found you, I did all I could but you were beaten severely. You flat lined. When I woke up the next day, you were gone. I didn't know what happened. I assumed the poachers who were chasing after you took you but one day I was curious to wonder about what really happened to you. I started searching for, and I found you."

"Well you found me and I'm glad you have the chance to be with your niece. As far as you and I go, I want you to stay out of my personal life. Raven is the only thing that matters."

I understand, and I would like to say one more thing."

"Sure dude, what is it?"

"I thought I sensed someone over you the night you died. Maybe that explains why you're still alive. What do you remember? It will ease my mind and bring me closure Beast boy."

The green changeling sighed. "I just woke up, noticed all my scars were gone, and I left."

"So, you were healed, interesting. Can you think back and remember anything about a stranger hovering over you."

"Dude! Would you just quit it al—

"Please Beast boy, it's important. Don't you want to know who saved your life?"

"Fine, fine!" Beast boy closed his eyes and concentrated on the moment. His nose suddenly moved and suddenly his eyes widened. "No, it couldn't be—

"Beast boy, who was it?"

"The smell was lavender and herbal tea. It was Raven."

"I will drop it now Beast boy," Zinthos smiled. "I promise."

(End of flashback)

"I can't believe it. How did she—what did she?" He thought about it all night.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven was a little uneasy to say the least. The Titans had agreed that it was important for Raven to get to know her family and left the tower. Now they were all in her room, which felt a bit cramped to her.

"Uh, why don't we talk on the roof," suggested Raven.

"What a view," said Zinthos. "It's beautiful"

"There aren't nice views where you're from?" asked Raven.

"New Azarath certainly has its nice views but—

"Wait, did you say New Azarath?"

"We started to rebuild after Trigon's destruction, and we lost hope that it would ever be the same as it was but life turned back to normal eventually."

"Almost normal anyway," said Metrion. "My sister was gone. It was never normal for me after that." She felt her husband's comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You and my mother were close?" asked Raven.

"Inseparable," she smiled, "she was my best friend. We had each other's back. I supported her when she told my parents that she didn't want to rush into marriage. She wanted to find someone to love when it happened, not because my parents forced her."

Raven smiled but as soon as it came, it left. "I miss her."

"I wish we could have protected your mother. I wish my parents hadn't kept us in the dark," said Metrion.

"There's nothing that can be done. It's time I move on and keep her in my heart where she belongs."

Metrion smiled. "So, what's your life been like with the Titans?"

"That's a long story," she said as she watched her aunt and uncle sit down, their legs hanging off the tower.

"We have time," they said as she joined them.

"Well, it all started…By the end of her story the sun was setting.

"Wow, you've all been through so much as teenagers," said Zinthos. "I'm impressed, and I'm a proud uncle," he smiled.

It felt good to have the support of her new family. She felt almost whole but something was missing. Things were too perfect for her liking as she looked to her grandparents. "They don't like you very much, do they?" asked Raven.

"They're stuck in their ways sometimes. It's not that they don't like you, it's just that I guess they never really forgave your mom for deciding to keep you."

"Why do you think she kept me?"

"Well isn't it obvious Raven, she loved you. You were a part of her," said Zinthos.

Metrion smiled. "Speaking of love, is there anyone special in your life?"

"Raven."

Raven turned to a nervous Beast boy, who was scratching the back of his head. "Sorry to interrupt but I thought you and your family might be hungry. We brought home enough pizzas for everyone so—

"We'll be right down Beast boy. Thanks."

Beast boy smiled at her. "No problem Rae," he said as he disappeared back down stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

After pizza with the Titans and her family, Raven decided to get some mediation in before she went to sleep. She was having difficulties as she stepped down onto the floor of her room and walked out into the dark hallway.

"Something's not right," she said out loud to the darkness.

"You got that right Rae."

"Beast boy," she said. In the darkness she could see his green eyes shine through. 'They're beautiful, aren't they Raven?' She shook her head.

"Raven, are you—

"Fine Beast boy, I just couldn't sleep."

"Well you got to be pretty psyched that you have this whole other family."

"Yeah, psyched," she said sarcastically.

"It's a lot to take in I know. When I left my family, I discovered a whole new family in the Doom Patrol but it didn't mean I didn't care about them anymore," he smiled, "I just had more people who cared about me."

"I never thought about it that way," she said with a hint of surprise in her voice. "What happened to your parents anyway?" she asked as she watched the sadness, anger, hurt, guilt and panic pass his eyes so quickly until he seemed neutral.

"I don't want to talk about it. The past should be kept in the past."

"That's what I thought for a while Beast boy but the more you hold onto the past and don't deal with it, the more you carry it with you. It will weigh you down Gar—

"Don't you dare call me that Raven! You don't know anything, and that's the way it should be," he said as he walked away from her.

"You know very well I wouldn't have gotten away with that if I told you to let my past go, you would have kept picking at me until I exploded and told you everything."

"Well news flash Raven, we're not the same. You've got to let go of me, of the part of my life I want to keep to myself. It won't do anyone any good to open that can of worms," he said before she saw him disappear into his room.

'There's a lot more to him then what he's been showing to us and our friends over the years,' said Knowledge.

'I understand that now knowledge but what can I do to help?'

'Follow Beast boy's lead and don't give up on him, keep pushing.'

'B-but what if what we see in him, is not what we expect?' asked Timid.

'We'll be ready for anything,' said Brave.

'Oh do we have to? Why can't we just mediate and sleep all day?' asked Lazy.

'Follow your heart Raven.'

'Who are you? I don't recognize that emotion,' said Raven. 'How long has she been here?' she asked Knowledge.

'Ever since we first met Beast boy but she's certainly grown over the years,' said Knowledge. 'You'll find out who she is soon enough.'

'Rage shall consume you!'

'Shut up Rage!' said Raven.

Raven realized she was still standing in the dark hallway and made her way back inside the safety of her room. As she sat on her bed and started to lie down, she asked herself, "Beast boy, just what are you hiding?"


	6. Chapter 6

Early morning had sounded the Titan alarm and after their victorious battle against Cinderblock, Robin and Starfire relaxed on the couch, Cyborg went to whip up breakfast for everyone, Beast boy curled up on the couch as a cat and took a cat nap, and Raven disappeared down the hall way of the tower and stopped as her excited aunt came towards her.

"Do I want to know why you have that look on your face?" asked Raven.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere private," Metrion suggested.

"Why?" asked Raven hesitantly.

"So now one else will here."

Raven sighed. "Lets go to my room." The door was shut as Raven sat on her bed. "So, what did you want to tell me that was so important?"

"It's about Beast boy."

"Why, what did he do?"

"Nothing, I was just wonder how you feel towards—

"No daughter you speak out of line," said Azar as she appeared in her granddaughter's room.

"Ok, what's going—?"

"Mother, I think she has a right to—

"He's a mystery. There is something not quite right about that changeling," said Azar.

"I can sense he's a kind, spirited person, and—

"Excuse me," said Raven.

"That doesn't mean a thing daughter. Raven needs someone stable and not so damaged."

"STOP!" Raven yelled, surprising her grandmother and aunt. "I decide how to live my life. You can't expect to just show up one day and tell me how to live."

"You're right Raven, I'm sorry," said Metrion.

"Apology accepted and now I wish for you to respect my friends while you are. You have no right to make judgment on Beast boy Azar. You don't even know him."

"Neither do you, you've only seen the tip of the iceberg with that friend of yours," said Azar. "If you don't understand what I'm talking about, watch him closely. He is very good at hiding his true self."

A knock came to the door, and Raven walked past Azar and Metrion to see her uncle. Raven smiled. "See, this is the right way to come to my room," she said as her uncle smiled. "So, what's going on? Where's Craven?"

"Well, he's talking with your friends."

"And?"

"He's arguing with Beast boy. Your friends are trying to diffuse the situation, but it's not doing any good."

"Just great, I can't get any peace," she said as she left her room and walked into the living room to see silence was now between her grandfather and Beast boy. "All right, what's going on?" she asked as she walked up to them.

"The changeling is quite volatile. Why do you keep him around?" asked Craven.

"I wouldn't have to be so volatile when you say horrible things about Raven."

"Ok, I think it's time to cool off," said Robin as he dragged Beast boy away from Craven. He could see how hard his green friend was breathing. "Beast boy, you need to calm down."

"Y—you don't have to remind me Robin. I'm trying to."

"Well just to be sure nothing else is going to happen, I think—

"No, I'm fine dude, trust me. I just got myself worked up. I'm not turning into the beast if that's what you're so worried about."

"I trust you Beast boy I just don't understand why you got so angry. What exactly did Craven say?"

"He talked about her like she was a thing to be controlled and locked away. I know how that feels. She's a good person and doesn't deserve to be treated like she's evil, and I know," he smiled, "I'm an animal I can sense evil."

` Robin smiled. "You're a good friend Beast boy."

"I agree to this as well," said Starfire as she flew over to them. "Raven is very lucky to have a friend like you."

"Thanks Star," said Beast boy as he watched her hold hands with Robin and sadness entered him. 'I wish I had someone to lo—," he said as his thoughts got interrupted.

"I seriously don't know what's up with that guy. He's as cold as they come, and he thinks he's got the right to judge you and Raven," Cyborg said to Beast boy. "Raven's trying to understand him, but I—

"How well do you know your team members granddaughter?" asked Craven. "The green one has a lot he hides."

"All right, that's it, if you can't respect my friends and I, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I won't allow to hurt anyone of them, not while I'm around!" she exclaimed as she left a crack in the window.

"Fine, I agree to your terms Raven," said Craven as he walked away with his wife right beside him down the hall.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she breathed out and then sighed as she sat on the couch.

"Don't worry about the window," said Cyborg.

Raven grimaced. "Gee thanks Cyborg," she said as she felt Beast boy sit beside her.

"Are you ok?" he asked as she looked into his worried eyes and then back down to her lap. A blush came to her face.

"Are you?" she asked the changeling.

"As long as you're ok, nothing else matters Rae," he smiled.

"It's Raven. I'll be fine."

"What really bother me is that Craven said that you're hiding Beast boy, what are you hiding from?" asked Robin.

"Dude, please you're really going to believe Craven over me?" asked Beast boy.

"I guess I don't really have a reason to believe Craven, but Beast boy, you don't need to hide from us," said Robin.

"Yes, you are our friend," said Starfire.

"Yeah man, we care about you. We won't judge you," said Cyborg.

"You all ready know how I feel," said Raven.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was setting as Raven touched down her feet on the roof after finishing mediating for the day. She turned away from the colors in the sky to see her uncle, and she could tell he had something on his mind.

"What is it uncle?"

"There was this little boy, he was being chased by poachers for a while in a forest, and he collapsed. Before the poachers could finish him off, he was rescued and taken to a safe place. The man did all he could to try and save him, but he died. He heard the monitor flat line; he unhooked the small, frail, fragile, beaten child from the machine. He was gone. The man woke up the next day intending to burry the child, but the boy was gone. He was found alive years later, and the man meet him and realized the boy had found a nice family."

"Sounds like the story has a happy ending."

"Yes, but the boy is still hiding Raven. How will he ever be truly whole if he's hiding everything that makes him who he is?"

"Are we talking about Beast boy?"

"Yes, and I believe you were the one who saved him."

"I remember. I had escaped from Azarath because I felt trapped. I set out a portal to a random location, and I ended up in Africa of all places. I saw a hut in the middle of a jungle, and I thought it was odd, so I peaked in to see a small green boy fighting for his life and losing. At that moment I knew what it feel like to want to give up and life. I wanted to curl up and die, but that didn't mean Beast boy had to so I healed him and returned to Azarath to confront my feelings."

"I'm so glad to know Raven. Your aunt and I thought Arella was lost forever, but we found you. You're more than your mother ever was Raven; you're strong and powerful. She would be so proud and so am I."

"So, this is what having a loving family feels like?"

"I know Azar and Craven don't seem that way to you right now, but I hope they can grow to love you like my wife and I do."

"Thank you."

"So," he smiled, "my wife wants to know—

"I'm not dating anyone."

"Also, she wanted to know what you think of Beast boy."

"He's my friend and someone I respect greatly."

"I can see that, but I'm not sure your friends do."

"You're right about Beast boy hiding himself," she said as she clutched her chest, "but he's defensive and whatever it is bring tremendous pain for him. I can sense it."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Why is it my responsibility? If he doesn't want to share, why should I push him?"

"I think you know the answer Raven," he smiled.

"Because he never stops pushing me to express my emotions, so I push back," she said in a determined tone.

"That's my niece!" Zinthos exclaimed as Raven smiled briefly as they walked off the roof and downstairs into the tower.

Sleep didn't come easy to the young empathy as she rolled around on her bed trying to find some comfort, but she couldn't as she sat up in bed, pulled the covers off her body, and got up, looking around her room to see if anything could occupy her time until she could find sleep again.

'There's nothing in here but maybe—A light bulb went on in her head as she floated down the hall and made her way to the Titan gym.

Hours running on the treadmill made her sweat and heart rate increase. She was starting to feel better until thoughts of her green teammate entered her head. 'What are you hiding? What are you so afraid of?' she thought as she felt her control slip and suddenly she was knocked off her feet and slammed against the wall. "Uh!" she yelled as she fell onto the gym mat.

Once she got over the fall and regained the wind that had been knocked out of her, she carefully stood up and made her way to the gym showers. Raven leaned her head into the head of the shower and sighed, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She shook her head. 'I don't know why this bothers me so much. He's fine, it's not effecting him now, but I can't let it go.'

'Just admit Rae, you loooooooooooove him!'

'Who are you?'

'Isn't it obvious by know Raven? Think about and look down at your chest.'

Raven looked down to see the necklace hanging from around her neck that held a shiny penny. 'Beast boy's lucky penny.'

'You went back to the old library where you became the portal and took the penny back. It means something Raven.'

She clutched her chest where the penny lied. 'It was a source of comfort to me when I felt hopeless.'

'And why do you think you went back to retrieve the penny?'

'To remind me that I wasn't alone.'

'Is that all Rae?' asked the emotion.

'What other reason would there be?"

'Beast boy, he gave it to you because he believed in you then. He knew you could defeat Trigon and that you and your friends would always be there for you no matter what.'

'He's my friend.'

'Raven, you know very well who I am and if you deny me, then—

'I don't love Beast boy.'

'I'm not going anywhere Raven. I'll always be the butterflies in your stomach, the blush on your cheeks, and the stuttering of your words and who knows maybe so much more if you give Beast boy a chance.'

'How poetic of you now get out and leave me alone!'

'Fine, but this isn't the last you've heard of me.'

Raven wrapped a towel around her waist and sat down on a bench outside the showers as she rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. Raven was about to close her eyes when she heard a knock come from outside the door of the girls' locker room.

"Rae, are you ok? I heard a noise from inside the gym.

Raven's heart started to pound and she growled at love for making her feel this way. She attempted to calm herself and spoke in a monotone voice, "I'm fine Beast boy."

"Are you sure, you don't sound good?"

Raven hadn't realized her control was slipping, so he she tried to control her breathing, closing her eyes, and repeating her mantra to calm herself. "I—I'm—She let out a breath, "I'm sure Beast boy. I just need to be left alone," she said, as she was relieved to hear his footsteps walking away from the door.

'Well, that was close, it could have been very—Before she could think anymore, Beast boy appeared before with a blush on his face, "Embarrassing," she said.

"Oh!" he turned around. "Sorry Raven, I should have realized you were um—wait a minute," he realized as he turned around to face the empathy, "what are you doing up this late? You're never up this late."

"Now how would you know that Beast boy?" she smirked.

"Uh, uh well you see Rae—Raven! I uh, the thing is I—

"You—

"I have good hearing, so I know when you leave your room. Anyway don't stray away from the question."

"I couldn't sleep and figured working out would make me tired and now I am," said Raven, "so, if you don't mind, I would like to change alone."

"Oh," he blushed, "right well goodnight Rae," he said as he walked passed her but before he could leave, he noticed something familiar around her neck. It was a penny. 'That couldn't be the penny I gave her for luck when Trigon was trying to get to her, couldn't it?'

"Beast boy?"

"Huh?" he said as he turned to Raven.

"Are you all right?"

"Uh um yeah, just thinking. Well I should go. Bye Rae!" he said as he raced out the door, leaving her wonder about his strange behavior.

As she started to dress, she felt the penny around her neck and stopped dressing so her leotard was not zipped up. 'Oh no, well now he knows about it and he probably won't let it go. I guess that's why he's so antsy.'

Sliding back onto her comfortable bed, she sighed as she hugged one of the many pillows on her bed to her body. She was definitely tired now and as her eyes closed for the night, she hoped she could understand what was happening to her.

Meanwhile in Beast boy's room he was awake now and couldn't stop thinking about the penny around Raven's neck. 'She wouldn't keep a penny for no reason, which means it means something to her, but what?' he thought as he rolled around on the top bunk of his bed. 'Dude I just want to get some sleep but how can I when I just saw Raven in a towel.' He blushed. 'Curse me and my need to push people's buttons.'

Beast boy got off the top bunk and landed surprisingly on his feet on the floor as he rushed to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face and as he looked up into the mirror, he screamed at the person standing behind him in the mirror. "Are you just asking for trouble?" he asked as he turned around to see Craven. "Just what do you want from me?"

"Don't even think of romantically pursuing my granddaughter."

"Dude, what are you talking ab—and then he thought about the penny around Raven's neck. "Oh."

"What you hide is shameful and sinful and must not influence Raven."


	8. Chapter 8

The morning brought dread to the young, green changeling as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Dried tears lied on his face, and he wiped them away. He took a breath in and then out. 'I—I don't know if I can keep up this façade today with the way I'm feeling,' he thought as he gripped the sink, 'that jerk didn't know what he was talking about! He doesn't know anything about me, and it has to stay that way.'

Walking out of his bathroom dressed and fresh faced, he walked out his door and into the hallway. As soon as he entered the kitchen, he saw Cyborg making waffles, eggs, and bacon while Robin and Starfire eagerly awaited the food, holding hands. He smiled.

"Hey Beast boy," said Robin.

"Oh, good morning friend Beast boy," said Starfire.

"Hey there green bean," Cyborg smirked, "want some real bacon?"

"Dude, seriously I don't know how many more times we can have this conversation so I'm just going to go with no," he said as he got his tofu out of the fridge along with some orange juice and sat down to eat.

"Wow, no pointless argument in the morning, it must be the end of the world," said Raven as she sat at the table next to Beast boy.

"Yeah BB, I was really looking forward to it," he said as he dished out the bacon, eggs, and waffles on Robin, Starfire, Raven, and his own plate.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint Cy, maybe another time," he said as he took his finished dishes to the sink, washed them, and left the kitchen.

Craven, Azar, Metrion, and Zinthos came into the room, and Cyborg smiled. "Well all right Raven's family, I made breakfast so dig in."

"Thank you Cyborg, that was very nice of you," said Metrion as they all sat down to eat.

"Where's Beast boy?" asked Zinthos.

"He's all done with his vegan breakfast, so he's probably playing video games on the couch," said Cyborg.

"No, he's on the roof," said Raven.

"Ok, now I'm starting to think something's wrong with BB. He's starting to act like—

"Are you sure want to finish the sentence Cyborg?" asked Raven.

"N—no I'm good," said Cyborg.

"But you are right, there is definitely something up with Beast boy," said Raven.

"Did something happen last night Raven?" asked Robin.

"No," said Raven.

"Maybe we should to the keeping a closer eye on him," said Starfire.

"It's a good idea Star," said Robin, "but we don't want to be obvious."

"You know it's admirable how much you all care about each other," said Zinthos.

"Well, we're family," said Raven.

"Yeah, we don't want anyone to be hurt," said Robin.

"He won't tell you anything," said Craven. "You're wasting your time on him. There are just some secrets that should be taken to the grave, right Raven?"

Raven's eyes started to glow white, and her fists created power. "I'm the last person you want to mess with grandfather so leave Beast boy alone or else…"

Beast boy was content on the roof as he stared at the beautiful view of the sun and nothing but the blue sky. He sighed. He could see why Raven liked coming up here to mediate. "Raven." Somehow it always came back to the empathy. "What's going on with her and why do I want to know so badly? Duh! I all ready know the answer to that but could she really?" he shook his head, "no Craven was just messing with me but why would he do that I mean the guy is always so serious."

Beast boy sighed in frustration as he walked around the roof and then stopped in place. "I mean she has the penny around her neck, and—he blushed just thinking about Raven in nothing but a towel. "Whoa, calm down Beast boy, everything's ok I mean maybe she loves me," he said as he started to hyperventilate from what he realized. It was an exciting thought to Beast boy. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" he exclaimed as he jumped off the roof and transformed into a Raven as he flew around the tower.

After he exhausted himself, he lied down on the roof, staring up at the sky and smiled. Warmth filled his body just thinking about being with Raven not as a friend but something so much more. "Who knew she made me feel this way for so long? I mean I've been scared to tell her but maybe she likes me is a big risk. It's not like I want to ruin our friendship I mean we're at a point now where she can put up with me. UH! This is too complicated to think about right now. I mean there has to be a way I know for sure how she feels about me."

"Raven, STOP!" yelled Robin.

This got Beast boy's attention as he left the roof and came down to the living room to see Craven pinned to the wall by Raven's powers and the look of his friend's concerned faces as well as Azar, Metrion, and Zinthos.

"I told him to stop Robin, to stop hurting my friends!" she said, looking at her leader with the white on her eyes. "He won't get away with this."

"Raven," said Beast boy in a soft tone, "let him go."

This surprised Craven, and he would have thought he wanted him dead for speaking his opinions, bluntly.

"What?" she said as he grip on her grandfather released just a little bit.

"He's a jerk plain and simple. He's probably had some pain in his life, and that's why he's decided to hurt you and to try and hurt me, but there his problems, not ours. So let him go."

"How dare you presume to know my life changeling? You know nothing of my pain," said Craven.

"I know you lost a child, and you blame yourself for her death. You gear your anger towards Raven because she reminds of your daughter. You're putting your granddaughter at arms length because you're scared that if you get close, she will die so you hurt her before she can hurt you. Does that about wrap up you arrogant jerk?" said Beast boy.

Silence filled the room accept for the sound of Craven dropping to the ground. Azar helped him up as he stared at the changeling. "You are indeed a mysterious one changeling, and you are right. I'm sorry for inserting myself where I don't belong." He looked to his granddaughter. "Raven, I'm so sorry. You have no idea how much I miss your mother, and I see so much of her in you but I see someone else completely that I like to get to know better. Will you give me that chance?"

Raven looked to Beast boy who smiled as he nodded. "I will," she smiled.

"That was a nice thing you did Beast boy," said Robin.

"Yeah B, I'm surprised," said Cyborg.

"But it is most sweet of you Beast boy," said Starfire.

"I guess we do have a lot to learn about who you really are," said Raven.

"I don't know what you're talking about dudes because there is nothing to know. I'm just Beast boy."

"No, you're not just Beast boy," said Raven, "you're Garfield Mark Logan, son of Marie and Mark Logan."

"How did you know that Raven? What did you do?" he yelled.

"I went into your room," said Raven. "I feel I had every right considering how much you invade my personal space on a daily basis."

"I do that out if the kindness of my heart, so I can get you to open up. You went into my room to satisfy your own curious need."

"You know everything there is to know about me, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg, but we know very little about you."

"You only know the important things in my life. That's all that should matter Raven so if you know what's good for you, you will drop and leave me alone!" He said as he walked out the sliding door and into the hall.

"Raven," said Robin, "what you did was inappropriate."

"What?" she said with anger in her tone. "You've got to be kidding me. He—

"We know Raven," said Cyborg, "but we thought you would have asked him about his past instead of snooping threw his room. You know better than that."

"I did ask him, but he—

"If he wishes to keep some things to himself, then we must not push him Raven," said Starfire. "I don't wish to lose any of my friends."

"It's never effected his performance as a member of this team Raven, so you need to let this go. If he ever wants to talk us about his past, then it's better if he comes to us," said Robin. "The last thing we want to do is pressure him."

"Fine," Raven said, "I'm going to mediate. It's been a long day." She walked out of the room and went to the roof.

Cyborg was preparing lunch as Metrion decided to help him out, which he greatly appreciated while Zinthos watched in fascination. Robin, Starfire, Craven, and Azar sat in the living room in silence.

"I'm sorry for creating chaos amongst your group Robin. I'm just always curious about those who hide who they truly are," said Craven.

"It's just so strange how you could sense it when he's been with the Titans for years now," said Robin.

"Perhaps he's a great actor and his comedic role was so well played that you didn't even stop to consider there was so much more to the changeling," said Azar.

"We want to know more about him," Robin said as his girlfriend Starfire nodded in agreement, "but I'm afraid we'll push him so far that he'll want to leave the Titans."

"Maybe Raven can help him," said Zinthos as he walked into the living room, "besides he owes her his life. He wouldn't have even gotten to you or your friends or become a Teen Titan without her."

"Explain," said Robin.

And so Zinthos did.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Raven had finished mediating, the sky had turned dark. She had a lot of frustration towards the changeling, who had been stirring her emotions in a dangerous way. As she uncrossed her legs and stepped onto the ground of the roof, she walked towards the door to inside the tower when Zinthos came up to see her.

"Uncle."

"I just wanted to check on you. You've been up here for a few hours now."

"I have to mediate to keep my emotions in check."

"It seems Beast boy makes you feel more than you would like."

"I don't exactly like being this way but it is safer to remain emotionless, so I don't destroy anything in my path."

"What a burden you carry Raven. Beast boy was right you are strong."

"Of course he probably said that when he didn't hate me."

Zinthos smiled. "I don't think he hates you Raven. He just wants to keep his secrets and want you and your friends to respect that."

"I don't know why I can't let it go. I would if I could, but I can't."

"You care about him. It's understandable. You've known him for years and developed a connection with him."

"Just what are you implying?"

"I think it's something you all ready know deep inside Raven."

"Great," she sighed as she walked passed her uncle to the door leading back into the tower.

When Raven walked into the kitchen, she was surprised to see her grandparents cooking in the kitchen. They both smiled at their granddaughter.

"Hello Raven," said Azar.

"Um, what are you two cooking?" asked Raven.

"Oh well we thought you and your friends work hard to keep Jump City safe, and we thought we would show our appreciation by cooking dinner," said Azar.

"Isn't it a little late for dinner?" asked Raven.

"Well I checked in with all your friends and Metrion and they haven't eaten yet but they should all be here any minute," said Craven.

Raven smiled briefly. "Thank you," she said as Robin and Starfire walked through the door along with Metrion and Zinthos.

"Wow, everything smells great!" exclaimed Robin.

"Yes, it looks most delicious," said Starfire as she and her boyfriend sat down.

"Boo yeah, what smells so good?" asked Cyborg as he sat down next to Robin.

"Dinner," Raven said. "Where's Beast boy?"

"Why, you miss me Rae?" he smirked as he sat down next to Cyborg.

"In your dreams Beast boy," she said as she sat next to him.

"Good, I have something to look forward to tonight," he smiled at her.

"Would you two stop flirting so we can eat," said Cyborg as the changeling and empathy blushed as everyone else but Craven laughed.

During dinner Raven wondered how he could just go back to being a jokester. 'Is it really that easy for him or maybe it's painful to be who he really is because of his past. It's like my emotions and me. I want to feel fully, but I can't I have to hide.'

It was the middle of the night as Raven walked into the kitchen for some tea. She was surprised to see her grandfather up as well as she went into the cabinets, grabbed a teacup, a tea packet, and a pot to boil water in. As she turned on the burner and placed the pot on the stove, she sat across from him.

"Are you always up at this time?" Craven asked her.

"Only when I have a lot on my mind so why are you up?"

"Believe it or not I have a lot on my mind as well. I believe I have a lot to apologize for Raven."

"I've all ready forgave you in my case, but Beast boy on the other hand, I can sense hurt and insecurity. What did you say to him?"

"I'm not sure it is my place to say unless he wants to tell you himself."

Raven sighed. "Just great," she said as her teapot whistled. She got up, took it off the stove, and placed the teabag in the pot so the water could absorb the flavor.

"You're frustrated," he said.

"Glad you could pick up on it. I just—he's closed off from me."

"You like being the only enigma in the tower."

"I only hide because I must. He can freely express his emotions in any way he wants. Why would he want to keep everything inside when it could set him free in the end?"

"It's not that easy Raven. There's a lot of pain, regret, and guilt from his past. I can feel it, and I believe he feels safe with leaving the past in the past. It's best not to get involved with such a complicated person."

"What do you mean by involved?" asked Raven. "He's been my friend for years now. There's this weight on his shoulders and while now it doesn't affect the team or the battles we face, it will and it will eventually bring him down. I won't abandon him. If he can overcome his past, then he can have a promising future."

"It seems like Beast boy has had a great effect on you and from what I've heard from his friends, he's pushed from day one to express your emotions. You want to repay him for all he's done for you."

"He deserves to be happy with everything he's been through."

"Raven, are you in love with him?"

'Oh no he's figured us out,' said Timid.

'Yeah, we love Beastie Boo!" exclaimed Happy.

'Come on Rae be brave, tell him,' said Brave.

'You know what's in your heart,' said Knowledge.

'Whatever,' said Lazy.

'Love will consume us,' said Rage.

'You're in love with him,' said Love, 'do not be ashamed of this Raven.'

'ENOUGH!' said Raven.

"Raven?"

"Huh, oh sorry I was just thinking. I—

"I wouldn't advise telling him Raven. While I admire him for standing up for you, there's still a lot about him that you don't know and maybe never meant to know. If he can't reveal his true self, he won't be able to move forward or be a complete person with you. Plus, there's a possibility he doesn't feel the same way you do. I don't want to see your heart broken."


	10. Chapter 10

The morning light shined through the green changeling's door as a loud banging pounded on his door. Beast boy groaned as he got up and rolled off the top bunk and onto the floor. "OW! All right, all right I'm coming," said Beast boy as he stepped out of a pile of dirty close and opened the door to his room. "What is it Cy? I'm trying to sleep here."

"B, you're not going to believe what I heard last night? I was hankering for a snack when I heard two voices in the kitchen, so I stopped walking, leaned against the wall, and I heard that Raven's in love with someone but Craven is against this guy. I mean who would have thought, Raven in love."

"Yeah Cy that's gr—wait! Did you say Raven's in love?"

"Yes, but Craven knows who it is and he doesn't like the guy."

"So what? That's not going to stop Rae. Since when has she let anyone make decisions for her."

"Good point but I'm dying to know who this mystery guy is and if we spy long enough without being seen, we'll find out."

"Cyborg, why don't you just ask Raven who she loves?"

"Because my plan is more fun," Cyborg smiled, "you know you want to."

Beast boy couldn't help but smile. "As awesome as that sounds Cy, I'm going to have to pass. I don't want to be sent to another dimension when she finds out we've been spying on her."

"Wow."

"Wow?"

"I never knew you were this smart man. Well all right then what do you want for breakfast?" he smirked as he raced down the hall.

"Oh no, we are not having meat Cyborg," he said as he walked into the kitchen and realized how full it was.

"I guess we'll have to wait our turn," said Cyborg.

When breakfast was over, it was Beast boy's turn to wash dished and he grimaced at ht load of dishes sitting in the sink. "Well," he put the yellow gloves on, "here goes everything." As he started his quest, he heard soft footsteps coming his way and he became curious but continued with his task.

"You need any help?"

With that simple question Beast boy felt his heart race and he couldn't help but smile. "Sure thing Rae," he said as he felt her beside him, her smell driving him crazy. "I'll wash and you dry."

"Sounds like you have a solid system."

"Are you impressed?"

"No, it's a fairly simple system," she said as he handed her a wet dish to dry.

"Thanks for the help Raven."

"No problem," she said as he swore he saw a brief smile on her face.

There was a comfortable silence between the two as they continued their task, but Cyborg's confession to him got him thinking. "Hey Raven."

"Yes Beast boy,"

"Who are you in love with?" he asked as Raven broke the dish he passed to her.

"What!" she seethed.

"Uh, well Cyborg told me he heard you talking to Cr—

"I know you're not throwing me under the bus, B," said Cyborg.

The next thing Beast boy and Cyborg knew is they were being carried by Raven's powers as they disappeared into the hallway. She brought them into her room and closed the door, dropping her friends onto the floor as she took in a breath and let it out before she turned to face them.

"I don't know what you two think you heard, but I'm not in love with anyone," said Raven.

"Raven, you can't let your grandfather scare you when to comes to love," said Cyborg.

"Yeah, I mean it's a tricky thing, hearts can be broken but it's all worth it when you find the one you're meant to be with," said Beast boy.

"Woah! Did that just come out of your mouth, BB?"

"Ha, ha Cy very funny but I know from experience, not the I've found the one but I believe I will. I mean look at you and Bumblebee. You both make it work despite the distance between you two."

"B, you weren't supposed to tell anyone yet," said Cyborg.

"Oh, uh my bad Cy but it's Raven. She's cool and plus I'm sure she won't tell anyone."

"No, I won't Cyborg but I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Raven."

"Anyway, just forget what you think you heard," said Raven.

"But Raven, it sounds like Craven knows all about this guy and has all ready decided for you that this guy's not worth loving. I mean correct me if I'm wrong, but Raven does what she wants and doesn't let anyone make decisions for her," said Cyborg.

"Yeah, that definitely sounds like the Rae I know," said BB.

"Listen carefully because I am only going to say this one more time. I. Am. Not. In. Love. Got it! Love is—

"Don't even say it Raven! Love is not pointless. In fact there's nothing like it in the world. There are different kinds of love like the selfless love of two parents who told their son to fly away as they were about to plunge to their deaths. They died, they died to give their son a chance to live in this world because that's how much they loved him."

"B," said Cyborg in surprise as Raven's gaze softened on the changeling.

"I'm sorry Garfield," said Raven as she took a breath to prepare what she was going to say next. "I didn't mean love was pointless. I meant love is pointless for someone like me. Sure, I know you, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin love me as friends. My family loves me, but I can't express it because of my emotions. I often think about romantic love when I look at Robin and Starfire, and I know I have no particular interest in having a romantic relationship with anyone."

"You know what Raven, I think you're scared to fall in love and sure it's easier to crawl into the darkness of your room and never come out, but romantic love is the best. You have someone who cares about you, who will be there for you, and love you unconditionally. Cy, back me up man!"

"Raven, it's the best. It just feels great to have someone in my life that really gets me and loves me for who I am. I couldn't ask for anyone better to be my girlfriend."

"I can't believe she closed the door on us," said Cyborg to BB outside in the hall as they walked away from Raven's room.

"I can," he said as he felt his best friend's hand on his shoulder.

"Raven's stubborn, B, but that doesn't mean we have to stop trying," he said as BB smiled.

"You're right Cyborg, we're her friends. We care about her. We want her to be happy."

"Exactly, but for now lets go play some video games baby!" he exclaimed as they entered the living room to see Robin and Starfire and Zinthos and Metrion watching the world of fungus marathon. "Um, I guess we'll have to find something else to do."

Metrion turned around to see them and smiled. "You can always go onto the roof and mediate with my parents."

"Sure," said BB.

"What?" exclaimed Cyborg.

"We need to ask Craven about Raven," he whispered to Cyborg."

"Lets do it B," he nodded in determination.

As they stepped onto the roof, BB couldn't help but smile. 'Yeah, this is definitely Raven's family.'

"Cyborg, Beast boy," said Azar.

"What's on your mind boys?" asked Craven.

"We know about the conversation you had with Raven," said BB.

"I am only looking out for the welfare of my granddaughter," said Craven.

"Oh so now you suddenly care?" asked BB, his voice full of range. "You knew about her since the day she was born, and you weren't there for when she had to face her father. Do you know how scared she was? Do even know the courage it took for her to stand up to him, defeat him, and save the world? Do you have the slightest idea of how amazing she really is?"

"Yeah, I mean you had the chance to support her in her feelings towards a guy she's into and you just shot down her feelings. She was about to tell she loved this guy, but you just had to spit out these assumptions about the guy without even knowing him."

"Oh I know him well enough Cyborg. She needs a stable mate, not some unstable, insecure kid who doesn't have the guts to face the past and move on. Fake is what he is."

"Wait, you've met him?" asked Cyborg.

Beast boy could feel his heart racing as every encounter with Raven and Craven made him realize what he hoped all along. 'Raven's in love with me, and Craven was trying to—but wait what if he's right, what if I can't offer Raven anything because of my past. God if she knew, what would she—

"Yo, BB you in there?" asked Cyborg.

"Uh yeah sorry, what's going on?" asked BB.

"That's what I'd like to know," said Raven.

"Raven!" said BB and Cyborg, who were startled by her.

"Yes Raven, and Raven would appreciate if people didn't talk about her," said Raven.

"Sorry Rae," said BB.

"Whatever was talked about up here needs to be left alone. I mean it," said Raven.


	11. Chapter 11

Raven woke up early in the morning with a plan. 'Since Beast boy is always in my business, it's time to get into his,' she thought as she smirked. Opening up her Teen Titan communicator, she hoped she remembered the Doom Patrol's number as she dialed it.

"Hello, you must be Raven right?" said Rita.

"Yes, I wanted to talk about Beast boy."

"What do you want to know?"

"What do you know about his past?"

"We found Beast boy, who was Garfield Logan at the time, being pursued by poachers along with scientists who were eager to study his abilities. He was beaten badly, practically dragging his body to get away from those evil hunters. The Doom patrol saved him, and we gave him a home.

We raised him the best way we knew how and then Mento took Beast boy on as a pupil, teaching him whatever it takes to be a hero. He offered Beast boy a spot on the Doom Patrol because of his abilities and the rest is history."

"So, he never told you about what happened in his life before you rescued him?"

"I tried, but he would shut down. He didn't want to talk about it, so we left it alone. We figured he'd tell us when he was ready, and he never did. One day his behavior changed. He went from serious to goofy, and he never looked back."

"Why did he leave the Doom Patrol?"

"Beast boy and Mento never really saw eye to eye when it comes to being a hero. Mento was very strict with Beast boy, and he couldn't take it anymore."

"So, has he opened up to you and your team? I always wonder from time to time if he's really all right?"

"What I do know is that his parents are dead, he saw them die, and he feels guilty that he couldn't save them. He said all these things when I was talking about love."

"Poor Garfield," Rita said, "it's hard to lose the ones who loved you."

"What do I do Rita? He's done so much for me, and—

"Raven, you're in love with Garfield, aren't you?"

"You know I really wish people would stop assuming that."

"As superheroes our life span is significantly different than the average human. You could lose him at anytime, and he'd never know how you feel. He'd never have you to make him his whole self."

"I—I have to go," said Raven as she hung up. 'I—I can't do this. I can't breathe.'

'Raven, calm down, mediate to clear your mind,' said Knowledge.

'No, go give BB hug, you know you want to,' said Happy.

'No, just stay in your room where no one can hurt you,' said Timid.

'I don't care,' said Lazy as she burped.

'Just walk up to BB and give a smooch right on the lips,' said Brave.

'Tell him Raven, tell him you love him before it's too late,' said Love.

"Enough! I can't deal with you all shouting in my ear." Raven sighed as she levitated off her bed and echoed the words that gave her comfort, peace, and serenity. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Hours came and passed and as Raven stepped onto the floor of her room, she fell to the floor and cried.

It was noon before Raven came out of her room. She felt better letting it all out but her room now looked like a storm has passed through it. She took a sip of her herbal tea and sighed in contentment and then the peace was gone as soon as Robin, Starfire, Beast boy, and Zinthos came down from the roof.

"Did you see how I destroyed your friends with my volleyball spike?" asked Zinthos.

"Yeah dude, so cool and then I went in for the kill," said BB.

"Don't think this is over Beast boy, we will get you next time," said Robin.

"Robin, chill out it was just a game. You don't have to be a sore loser," said BB.

"It is all right Robin. We will be victorious next time," said Starfire as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You're right Star," he smiled as they walked passed Beast boy and Zinthos.

Beast boy and Zinthos came into the kitchen with smiles on their faces as they saw Raven. "Hey Rae," said BB, "you're up late?"

"Everything ok?" asked Zinthos.

"I'm fine, nothing I want to talk about. So where's Azar, Metrion, and Craven?"

"You're grandfather is with Cyborg in the garage, and your grandmother and my wife went to the mall."

"Why?" she asked.

"My wife loves clothes and your grandma was curious about the mall. Plus your aunt likes to sow in her free time. She also said something about extending your wardrobe."

"Oh no," said Raven.

"What's wrong?"

"Raven likes to shop for her own clothes. Starfire learned that the hard way I'm afraid," said BB.

"Well I'm sure you have nothing to worry about Raven. My wife has great taste in clothes."

"I hope so," said Raven.

"Hey," said BB in a soft voice, "it will be ok," he smiled.

Raven blushed under her hood. "That's somewhat reassuring."

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful in whatever Metrion picks out. Besides it's the person who makes the clothes, not the clothes themselves." All of a sudden the couch in the living room blew up.

"Does that happen a lot?" asked Zinthos.

"No, only when someone stirs up my emotions," said Raven. "Ever since I destroyed Trigon, I've been able to express them a little bit more but I have my limits."

"We're all really proud of you Raven. If my wife and I had known about you, we would have done everything in our power to help you."

"I appreciate that, I really do, but it's just something I needed to face on my own.

"I understand Raven," said Zinthos as Azar and Metrion came through the door with bags of clothes.

"Oh dear god no!" exclaimed Raven.

"What happened to the couch?" asked Azar.

All Beast boy could do was laugh, and laugh, laugh until he was tossed out the window by Raven's powers.

Raven could feel her heart racing as her aunt and grandmother placed the bag of clothes they got her on her bed. 'I can only imagine what they got me. I don't think I want to know.'

"Don't be afraid Raven, it's just clothes," said Metrion. "Besides, we got from reliable source what type of clothing you like to wear other than your leotard and cape."

"Starfire," Raven said.

"Beast boy," said her aunt.

"Then I definitely don't want what's in the bag."

"Raven, you may be surprised," said Azar.

"Ok," she relented.

"Now try them on, we want to see how you look in them," said Metrion as she smiled, "or you could show them off to your friends."

"Fine," said Raven as she took the bag to the bathroom.

The first outfit she came out on was a blue top with dark blue jeans. Raven felt surprisingly comfortable, and she loved the outfit.

"Oh sweetie you look beautiful," said Metrion.

"Thanks," Raven blushed.

A purple dress, a black t-shirt with a blue raven on it with purple capri pants, and white, lace blouse with a blank skirt fitted were the rest of the clothes she tried on. They fit so nicely on her body. She let out a smile before it disappeared. 'Beast boy really knows what I like, weird.'

Raven changed back into her uniform and came out to see her smiling aunt. "Did I miss something?" she asked.

"No, it's nice to see you smile. You have your mother's smile you know," said Metrion as Raven looked to her grandmother, who had pain in her eyes.

"I miss her to grandmother," said Raven. "I'm sorry."

"For what dear child," said Azar.

"For what you've lost."

"Yet I've gained so much in finding you Raven," said Azar as Raven smiled.

Azar, Metrion, and Raven walked into the kitchen to see Beast boy and Zinthos playing video games while Craven was cooking something in the kitchen. Metrion went to sit beside her husband as Azar joined hers in the kitchen.

Looking at the couples, Raven could sense how strong their bonds were and knew it was because they knew each other so well. 'I want to know about Beast boy's past but maybe the only way to make him comfortable is to tell him what no one else knows about me. It won't be easy for me, hell nothing ever is, but I'm sure it will be worth it.'

"Hey Raven, like the clothes?" Beast boy smiled as he got off the couch and walked towards her.

"Should have known you had something to do with it, none of my clothes were pink or sparkly," she smirked.

"Oh, yeah well about that," he blushed.

"I love the clothes Beast boy," she smiled.

"I'm glad Rae."

"You seem to know me so well Garfield, and I want to tell you more. I want to be more open with you, but you have to be open with me, nothing will leave my room. I promise, just think about," she said as she walked into the kitchen for some tea.


	12. Chapter 12

It was Raven's turn to pick up the groceries for her team, and her aunt was eager to come along with her in Cyborg's t-car. She smiled at her niece on the drive there, and Raven felt uncomfortable.

"Uh, is there a reason you're starring at me?"

"Sorry Raven, you just look so lovely in the clothes Beast boy suggested I buy you," she smiled.

"Why do you feel the need to bring Beast boy up every time we're alone?"

"Raven, it's it obvious that he likes you," said her aunt as Raven stepped hard on the break.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"And that you like him."

Raven could see the grocery store in sight. 'Thank Azar we're here,' Raven said.

As she parked the car and got out, the look on her aunt's face was apologetic. "I'm sorry Raven. I shouldn't have brought that up while you were driving."

"You shouldn't have brought it up at all," said Raven as she grabbed a cart and went into the store along with her aunt.

"All I want is for you to be happy and he seems to make you happy."

Raven was half down with the shopping list when she swore she heard a familiar voice in the next aisle. While her aunt went to get her own groceries, she peeked over to the next aisle to see a shadow from the past. 'It can't be. Beast boy was right he did see Terra. She's alive and sticking her tongue down some guy's throat. Ew gross!'

"So, you want to come over tonight Trey?" Terra asked as the guy's arms wrapped around her waist.

"You know it babe."

"Raven, this store is great. I mean I picked out some things I know my husbands and your grandparents will love."

"Raven?" said Terra.

"You're alive," said Raven.

"What's she talking about babe?" asked Trey as Terra pulled Raven over to a more private part of the store.

"What do you want Raven? Did Beast boy send you or something? You know he's really pathetic always begging for me to come back to the Titans and to him."

"No one sent me here Terra and Beast boy's not pathetic. He really cared about you Terra, and you took his heart and stepped all over it, unforgivable!"

"Raven, sweetie you need to calm down," said Metrion.

"Yeah Rave," he smirked listen to her. "You don't want to lose control."

"Raven!" said Metrion as she pushed Raven outside. "Cool off, I'll pay for your groceries.

Metrion drove the t-car home as Raven repeated her mantra as she mediated in the car. She smiled. 'She really does love him? Who would have thought?'

"Raven, are you ok?"

"Ho—how could she do that to him? He didn't deserve to get his heart broken," she said as she was trying to calm herself with tears running down her face. She then felt the comforting hand of her aunt on her shoulder. She was calming down.

Metrion was putting the groceries away when Beast boy and Cyborg came into the kitchen to help her out. "Thank you boys," she said.

"You're welcome," said Cyborg.

"Hey, where's Raven, wasn't she with you?" asked BB.

"She needed to mediate after the day she had," said Metrion.

"What happened?" asked BB.

"Some girl named Terra was stirring up her emotions. Raven almost lost control, but I took her outside to calm down."

"Terra, that can't be she's-

"Not dead Cy, that's what I'm trying to tell you. Raven can verify it. If she stirred up Raven's emotions, then she knows who she was when she was with us."

"Dang B, you still want to be with Terra?"

"No, I've moved on. Besides I liked her a lot. I never loved her. Besides she has a new boyfriend," said BB.

"Trey," said Metrion. "They were making out in the grocery store. Really can't teenagers control their hormones in public?"

"So, what exactly did Terra say to get Raven all riled up?" asked Cyborg as Zinthos, who was on the couch, turned on the TV to the news channel.

"In the latest news we have capture video from a citizen of an encounter between Teen Titan Raven and Terra," said the news anchor. Beast boy, Cyborg, and Metrion joined Zinthos on the couch and watched the news.

_"__Raven?" said Terra. _

_ "__You're alive," said Raven. _

_ "__What's she talking about babe?" asked Trey as Terra pulled Raven over to a more private part of the store. _

_ "__What do you want Raven? Did Beast boy send you or something? You know he's really pathetic always begging for me to come back to the Titans and to him."_

_ "__No one sent me here Terra and Beast boy's not pathetic. He really cared about you Terra, and you took his heart and stepped all over it, unforgivable!"_

_ "__Raven, sweetie you need to calm down," said Metrion. _

_ "__Yeah Rave," he smirked listen to her. "You don't want to lose control."_

_ "__Raven!" said Metrion as she pushed Raven outside. "Cool off, I'll pay for your groceries. _

"Teen titan Raven defends teen titan Beast boy but loses control in the process. If I were Terra, I would be afraid," laughed the news anchor.

"Bastard!" growled BB as Cyborg changed the channel.

"Wow B, Raven defended your honor. I can't believe Terra. What she did was so wrong and you were right all along. I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said she was alive."

"Who cares, Terra had no right to taunt Raven like that," said BB.

"What bothers me is why Raven had to react so emotionally? Why couldn't she respond to her Terra without losing control?" asked Zinthos.

"Sweetie, isn't it obvious?" Metrion asked her husband as Beast boy swallowed the lump in his throat. He could feel his heart racing.

"Should it be?" asked Cyborg.

"Raven's in love with Beast boy," said Metrion as Cyborg laughed.

Beast boy left the laughter of his best friend and walked onto the roof. His heart was racing once again with the hope that the beautiful empathy returned his feelings. 'Dude, what exactly are you going to say to her? Raven, do you love me because I love you to? That's totally lame.'

"Beast boy," she said as she stepped down from mediating to face him.

Beast boy could feel himself melting. He didn't want to freak Raven out. "Hey Raven, I just came up to see if you were ok. You're aunt—

"So, you know what happened?" she asked.

He could feel her embarrassment. "Yeah, but to tell you the truth we heard more about it on the news."

"I should have known better. When Robin finds out—

"It's ok Raven. We all make mistakes, and this is coming from someone who makes a lot of them and has to hear Robin's speeches. You won't make the same mistake twice like me."

"I don't feel I was mistaken in what I said but how I said it. I lost control. It's been such a long time."

"Hey, you had every right to be mad at Terra for taunting you about your emotions. She had no right and if I had been there, you know I would've been there to support you."

Raven felt warmth inside her, warmth that only BB could create inside her. "Thank you Beast boy," she smiled.

"Did you just smile at me?" he smirked. "Oh my god you did. I can't believe it I don't have to be funny for you to smile I just have to be—

"Yourself Garfield."

"Raven, I—thank you for defending me."

"You're my friend Beast boy. No one hurts my friends."

BB felt pleasant shivers down his spine. 'She sure is passionate,' he smiled.

"Something on your mind Beast boy?" she asked.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life, especially when you saved my life at a time when I just wanted to die." Beast boy was shocked at what he had revealed to the empathy. 'Shoot I never should have—I'm not ready to open the doors of my past.'

"I saw someone who needed a second chance to make a life for himself. I couldn't let you die, even if I didn't know you at the time. I felt this connection with you at the time and a feeling I would see you again someday."

'God I love her so much but she wouldn't understand, I'm not good enough.' BB swallowed the lump in his throat and turned away from Raven. "You know what happened after you brought back to life? I had more dark times in my life before I even met the Doom Patrol and when I left the Doom Patrol, I was afraid more darkness would come to my life but surprise I made new friends and we formed a team," he sighed, "and I meet the one person who is more like me than she'll ever know."

"So, have you thought about what I said Garfield?"

"I'm afraid of what you'll think of me, but you've been right all along. Eventually what I keep inside me will destroy me. It's time to talk about it and then let it go to be happy as a complete person."

Raven smiled. "That's very mature of you, and I will reveal myself to you."


	13. Chapter 13

The alarm suddenly rang as all the Titans entered the living room and a message showed up on the big screen TV. Robin opened the message to see the Doom Patrol.

"What's going on Mento?" asked Robin.

"This message is for Beast boy," said Mento. "You need to meet with us immediately. It is of the utmost importance."

"You'll have to do better than that Mento," said BB.

"There is someone you need to see before they are gone forever."

"Where are you?" asked BB.

"Africa."

"No!"

"Beast boy!"

"I'm not going back there."

"It's time to be a man Beast boy, it's time to close the book on your past once and for all, so you can have a brighter future."

"Whom do you want me to meet?"

"The only way you'll find out is if you meet the team at the coordinates on the screen. Mento, out," he said before the screen went black.

"Beast boy, I think this is important," said Robin, "and that's why we're all going with you."

"I appreciate the support Robin, I really do but—

"Nothing green bean, we're going, end of story," said Cyborg. "Come on y'all lets pack."

"Beast boy," said Raven in a soft voice that not only surprised BB but herself as well.

"Just go pack," he said as he followed her down the hall but not before turning to Raven's family. "You guys are coming to, right?" he smiled as Metrion and Zinthos smiled while Azar and Craven nodded.

The t-ship was about to take off along with Raven's family's ship. Robin typed in the coordinates, and they were off with the second ship following them to their destination.

Beast boy couldn't help but feel uneasy about this trip. He was starting to feel nauseous and as he lied back in his seat, he hoped it would pass. He closed his eyes, took a few breaths in and then out and as he opened his eyes, he saw Raven's eyes on his. He couldn't help but smile at her as she blushed. 'Maybe there's hope,' he thought as Raven's gaze went back to the view outside the ship.

Beast boy thought about the look on Mento's face. He's always so serious. I mean how bad can this turn out to be? But I don't know whom I'm about to face. Who could it possibly be?'

The trip was long but the occasional rest stops made it tolerable. When they finally landed, they could see the Doom Patrol ship in their sights beside a hug mansion and Beast boy didn't know why his heart was racing so badly.

"It's nice to see you again Beast boy, Titans, and it seems you brought along some new guests," said Mento.

"Welcome to Dayton Manor," said Rita.

"Wow, it's huge," said Cyborg.

Mento turned to Beast boy. "Are you ready Garfield?"

Beast boy watched as the rest of the Doom Patrol showed the others inside the house, and he turned back to Mento. "I—I don't know. I have a bad feeling about all this."

"I know you're strong enough to do this Beast boy. It must be done before they are taken to jail for the death penalty."

They started to walk towards the manor until they were inside, and Beast boy looked around and smiled. "Nothing's changed, huh?"

"You know me, I'm stuck in my old ways," he smiled.

"So, how long do I have to talk to this person?"

"Tonight, the police will come and take him in the morning."

Beast boy followed Mento down some stairs and down a hall. Each step Beast boy took made him nervous. He almost thought about turning back. He could feel it in his very soul that he wouldn't like who was behind the door that they had stopped at.

Mento opened the door, and the eyes that met Beast boy's made his blood run cold. "No, it can't be you're dead!"

"Hello Garfield, it's been a long time. You look good," the man smirked.

"Galtry."

"At a loss for words, it's no surprise. I always could instill fear in you."

"I'm not afraid of you anymore. All I feel for you is deep hatred and a need to kill," he said, his eyes dilating as he jumped across the table where his hand enclosed itself around Galtry's throat.

""Beast boy stop!" yelled Mento.

"You made a mistake Mento," said BB, "you never thought I was capable of killing, but you don't know my past, no one does!" he screamed as he tightened his fingers around Galtry's throat.

"You don't have to be that person anymore Beast boy. If you do this, then there's no turning back. You'll go to jail and never see your friends again."

"Another cage," said BB as he unclenched his fingers from Galtry's throat, and he slid to the floor, coughing. "No."

Galtry stood up and laughed.

"What's so funny?" BB screamed.

"You know I'll always be in your head Garfield and even though you are no longer my little experiment, I've made you what you are today. You'll never feel worthy or attractive. I've shaped you into the gross creature that your friends and family will eventually see in you."

"You're wrong."

"I can see the doubt in your eyes my Garfield."

"I don't belong to you. I'm not a possession that you can abuse anymore. I'm a human being!"

"You're a green freak of nature and no one but me will truly love you."

Suddenly dark power pinned Galtry to the wall. "You couldn't be more wrong," said Raven. "I think we're done here," she said to Mento as they all left the room, the door locked behind them.

"How much did you hear?" asked BB.

"Just the last part," said Raven. "We can talk more in the morning if you want."

"I think I would like that," he smiled at Raven.

Raven and Mento entered the dinning room to see everyone eating and enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Raven, where's BB?" asked Cyborg.

"He needed some time alone," se said as she joined her teammates, the Doom Patrol, and her family at the table.

Mento sat down as well. "This man from Beast boy's past is a man named Galtry. He was arrested for animal abuse and experimentation. From what I heard from their conversation Beast boy was abused for years as a child before he somehow escaped."

"Damn it!" Cyborg banged his fist on the table. "How can someone do that to him? He was just a kid!"

"I wish to kick his butt!" said Starfire as Robin smiled.

"We all want to Star," said Robin, "but he's going to be put to death so the punishment fits the crime."

"I should mention that Beast boy had every intention of killing him. His hand was around Galtry's throat," said Mento.

"So, you think Beast boy's killed before?" asked Robin.

"Has Beast boy shown any hostile behavior in your team?" asked Mento.

"He got mixed up with some chemicals on one of our missions and transformed into a beast, Cyborg came up with an antidote, but the beast will always be inside of him. We've managed it as a team. He is now in full control of the beast."

"Why didn't you mention this sooner Robin?" asked Mento.

"There's nothing to worry about. Beast boy is in control," said Cyborg.

"Just to be sure I want to do a full examination of him," said Mento.

"No," said Raven. "You're not putting him through that."

"I don't believe I asked your opinion," said Mento.

"I don't care you're not examining him and besides it's not your decision to make, and I know Beast boy would never let you run any tests on him."

"Friend Raven is right. Beast boy is fine and there have been no incidents with the beast," said Starfire.

"Well, I believe you have your answer Mento," said Robin. "We know as a team and as friends how to look out for one another."

"Do you think Beast boy has killed before, Robin?" asked Mento.

"I don't know," said Robin.

"If the changeling is so unpredictable and his past is mystery, then wouldn't it be wiser to kick him off the team?" asked Craven.

"I thought I told you to mind your own business!" exclaimed Raven.

"It is my business if my granddaughter is in any kind of danger," said Craven.

"He would never hurt me or anyone. He wouldn't hurt a fly or any creature for that matter," said Raven.

"And you know this how?"

Raven ignored his question and turned to Mento. "Yes, I think Beast boy's killed before but so have I. I believe the only reason he did is for the same reason I did, survival."

The room was silent and while Raven usually enjoyed silence, she was strangled by everyone's emotions and so she left the dinning room and came into her room. As she lied on the bed, she closed her eyes, hoping tomorrow would bring BB some peace.


	14. Chapter 14

The morning sun had risen over the tower as BB watched from his room when Galtry was taken out of Dayton manor. He turned took look one last time at his experiment. BB turned away from the window and sat on his bed as he heard the police sirens lessen in their sound. He sighed. 'He's gone.'

Showered and dressed, BB walked out of his room to see Azar and Merion rush past him with medicine and other supplies to the room next to his. Curious, he followed the two women. "Hey Metrion, what's going on?" he asked as Azar went inside the room, closing the door.

"Raven has a fever, and we're taking care of it."

"Is there anything I can do? Maybe she'll want some tea or something," said BB.

"That's very sweet of you Beast boy but like we told your friends and the Doom Patrol, we'll take care of her."

Beast boy was left alone in the hallway, so he decided to go downstairs. He didn't feel right with leaving Raven alone, but her family was taking care of her. When he came into the kitchen, he saw the worried looks of his friends.

"Hey BB, want some tofu?" asked Cyborg as he was making breakfast with the help of Rita for everyone.

"You never offer to make my tofu. What's going on Cyborg?"

"I learned a lot last night about you B, and I—

"So you pity me now? Well you know what I don't need it. I can take care of myself," said BB.

"That's not what I'm saying Beast boy," said Cyborg. "I just have a lot more admiration for what you've been through. I mean if I was in your place, I don't know if I would've made it through but you're strong man."

"Thanks Cyborg," he smiled at him before he joined the others at the table. "So, what do we know about Raven's sickness?"

"Her fever is high, her body's weak, and she hasn't been able to keep anything down," said Zinthos. "Right now my wife and mother in law are trying to bring down her temperature and maker her as comfortable as possible. They know what they're doing Beast boy. I'm sure with some rest, she will be fine."

"I am most relieved," said Starfire, "but still concerned about friend Raven."

"Yeah, I mean she's an empathic. We weren't exactly keeping our emotions a secret last night," said Cyborg.

"What happened last night?" asked BB.

"Well Mento was briefing as on what happened between you and Galtry," said Robin.

"Of course he did," said BB, "because he can't keep anything to himself."

"I feel your friends had the right to know about who you are Garfield," said Mento.

"It's who I was, it's not who I am now," said BB.

"Changeling, does it not bother you that your friends know nothing about you? As far as they are concerned they've been fighting along side a stranger for all of these years," said Craven.

Beast boy got up from the table and left the room without a word.

The sky had grown dark in the afternoon as Beast boy watched the sky from atop a tree for hours. "A storm's coming," he said to the sky as he closed his eyes, took a breath in and then out, and then turned towards the manor. He could see Raven's window from where he sat and so decided to find out how she was going.

As a bird on the window ledge, he peered in to see Raven was left alone to deal with her sickness. She was tossing and turning in her sleep. 'No one should be alone when they're sick,' he decided as he morphed into an ant, crawled under the window, and ended up inside her room. Walking over, he made his way onto the side of the bed and sat beside her sleeping body. Taking off one of his gloves, he laid his hand on her forehead.

"Gar—Garfield," she said weakly.

"How are you feeling Rae? You're still really warm."

"Yeah, but you're hand is nice and cold on my skin."

"Can I get you anything?"

"I managed to have some tea, and I ate a little bit, but I'd like if you stayed with me," she blushed as she looked anywhere but Beast boy's face.

"I wasn't going anywhere," said BB as he smiled and lied next to Raven on the bed.

Raven smiled. "Thank you," she said as she took his ungloved hand in hers. "How are you doing? I saw you sitting on one of the trees."

"I'm just struggling with who I was in the past and who I am now."

"I've been there Beast boy, and I know from experience that we can't change our past. We can only learn from it and move forward."

"So wise," said BB as he smiled at her.

"You'll figure it out Garfield, I have no doubt about that and if you ever need my help, I'm always here."

"You're the best Raven."

"Oh I know," she smiled as BB laughed.

Raven suddenly sat up in bed, letting go of BB's hand. She felt over heated as she tried to stand up. As she felt herself fall, BB came to her aid, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Raven, just tell me what you need," he demanded.

"Cold water," she said as she felt BB pick her up in his arms and go to the bathroom.

Sitting her down in the tub, he turned on the cold water and watched as the water filled up the tub. Once it was at a good level, he turned off the faucet. He sat on the toilet beside the tub. "Raven?"

"Much better," she said as she felt her clothed body sinking into the water, her arms hanging over the edge of the tub.

"That's good but when you come out you're going to need to change into something dry."

"My bathrobe is hanging on the door knob. I'm sure that will suffice."

Once Raven decided she was done in the tub, Raven managed to stand, strip her sweaty clothes, and put on her robe with beast boy's eyes clothes. He opened them when he heard Raven scream, and he knew that was his cue to open his eyes and catch her.

"You're really getting the hang of this," she said as BB blushed.

Setting her down on the bed, he transformed into a cat and curled up beside Raven's head. They both fell asleep instantly.


	15. Chapter 15

Raven opened her eyes, and her gaze went to the sleeping green cat beside her head. She couldn't help but blush and smile at the same time. Sitting up in bed, she leaned against the head board as her hand drifted to the soft fur of her friend. 'Wow, that's soft,' she thought as he began to purr.

Two green eyes opened to Raven petting him. 'Man her fingers feel so good. I can just stay like this forever and be happy,' he thought. As he stood up, he felt Raven's fingers leave him and that's when she finally noticed he was awake as he changed back into his human form.

"Hey Rae, you feeling any better?"

"I—His hand went to her forehead.

"Hm, well your fever went down. That's good news," he smiled.

"Thank you for staying with yesterday. I know I usually want to be alone when I'm sick, but I felt better to have you here."

"Anytime you need me I'll be there for you Raven," said BB as he got off the bed.

Raven got up as well to face the changeling, but she didn't realize she got up to fast as she felt herself falling. Luckily BB caught her around her waist, holding her to his body. "Uh well I—

"You need your rest so do you need anything?" he asked as Craven came into the room. "Um, heh heh," BB said as he set Raven on the bed.

"What do you want?" Raven asked Craven.

"Why is he in your room Raven?"

"I just wanted to make sure she was all right. I didn't want her to be alone with her fever," said BB.

"It's none of your business anyway," said Raven.

"I think it is my business when he spends the whole night in your room,' said Craven.

"Nothing happened," said BB.

"How can I trust that? After everything I've heard about you since we've been here. You're dangerous and you're a murderer."

"ENOUGH!" yelled Raven. "GET OUT!" she said as her hand went towards Craven as flew out of the room and into the hallway.

The sound was enough to draw everyone upstairs to see Craven flat on his back in the hall, and BB trying to calm Raven down as he held her.

"Raven, what did you do?" asked Azar as she heard her husband groan as he sat up, looking at his granddaughter.

"You just don't know when to keep your mouth shut," said Raven as anger showed through her eyes. "If you say anything more about Beast boy, you will have to answer to me and next time won't be as forgiving."

"Understood," said Craven as his wife helped him downstairs.

"Well glad to see you're feeling better Raven," said Cyborg as Raven and BB both smiled.

"Thanks Cyborg," said Raven as BB let go of her slowly, making sure she could stand on her own. "Thanks Beast boy," she said as she went back to her room, closed the door, and went to change into some fresh clothes.

Raven came down in her leotard and cloak and found a couch near a fireplace as her desired sitting place. Before she could sit down and enjoy some peace, Beast boy stopped her as he took her hand in his and lead her to another room.

"Um, Beast boy, where are you taking me?" she asked as she looked at his face, his smile so wide it made her blush.

"Trust me, you'll love it," he said as he stopped her in front of a door. "Are you ready Rae?"

"Ready for wha—oh my god!" she said as she rushed into the room with walls of bookshelves filled with books. The comfy chair with a side table with tea on it, did not escape her.

"Garfield," she said in a soft voice that made BB blush.

"Well I thought you might want to read while you're here. Mento has a big collection of books. I use to come in here, and Mento would read to me and sometimes I would ready the books in here to."

"You ready books without pictures?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me Raven."

"What, like you read all the books in this room?"

"Yeah actually, I have."

"Oh," she blushed.

BB laughed. "You should really see your face Rae. You looked so surprised."

"I am. I guess I learned something new about you today, and I want to keep learning more about you, Garfield."

"Well for now, why don't you pick up book, sit down, drink some herbal tea, and enjoy yourself," he smiled.

"I will, thank you," she smiled at him and then looked around the room. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"I think I do Raven. Well I'll leave to relax," he said and as he was about to close the door behind him, he heard her speak.

He turned around to feel Raven's arms around him and then she quickly moved away to the bookshelves. As he closed the door behind him, he leaned against the wall feeling nothing but the racing of his heart. 'I have to tell her but not before she knows my past.'

"Beast boy."

"Hey Rita," he smiled.

"That's a very nice thing you did for Raven."

"She should be happy."

"Sweetie it's obvious that you love her."

"Wait, no one else knows, right?" he asked nervously.

"Your friends don't know as well as Steve, Larry, and Cliff, but I'm sure Raven's family knows."

"Ok, well lets keep it that way. I'm not ready for anyone else to know."

"I'm sure everyone here would be accepting."

"I don't know how Raven feels Rita, and I just—

"It's ok Garfield. I promise I won't say anything."

"Thanks Rita," he smiled.

"Beast boy," said Mento as he walked towards him and Rita. "Can we talk?"

"Look, if it's about Raven in your library, I thought it would be nice for her to relax while she's sick and enjoys what she loves the most."

"No, but that's a very thoughtful thing for you to do for a friend. I think it's time you told your friends and the Doom Patrol the truth about who you are. Rita, Larry, Cliff, and I know bits and pieces of your true self, but I believe your team, your new family, will understand."

"Mento, I don't know if I'm ready. I mean I've done things—

"To survive, right? Raven seems to understand that and if she does, then your friends will."

"There's so much to say. I wouldn't know where to start," said an overwhelmed BB.

"I do," said Raven as BB and Mento turned to her with a blanket wrapped around her body and a cup of herbal tea in her hands. "Thanks for the blanket by the way," she said as BB blushed.

"So, you're feeling better?" asked BB.

"Much better and now it's time to take the weight of the past you've been carrying on your shoulders for many years and letting it go," said Raven. "I'll start with some things I've been meaning to get off my chest. I know you all thought I told you everything but if this helps you, then I'm willing to be honest."

"Well you can't say no to that, can you Garfield?" asked Mento.

"No, I guess not," he said as he sighed. "Ok Raven, I'll do it."

"Good," she smiled, "but I think we should eat first. I'm starving."

Raven watched as BB prepared her a tofu free meal. When he said he would, she almost didn't believe it. 'Why would he do that for me? He hates meat.'

'Oh I think you know why very well Rae,' said Happy. 'He wants to keep us happy always.'

'Even I don't think that's possible,' said Raven.

'He's got spirit!' exclaimed Brave. 'He's just what we need to feel alive inside.'

'Raven, I believe it is crucial that you no longer deny your feelings for the changeling,' said Knowledge.

'Yeah, listen to knowledge Raven, I am something you need in your life,' said Love.

'I love his beast!' exclaimed Rage. 'We shall consume him all.'

Raven blushed at that as Affection giggled. 'Hopefully she means cuddling.'

'I don't think that's what she meant,' said Knowledge.

'No, I don't think I want to know,' said Raven.

'Yes, we should just hide from him forever. Our love will destroy him,' said Timid. 'I don't want that.'

'I'm hungry! Can't we just eat and lay on the couch with a book?' asked Lazy.

Raven took a deep breath in and then out as she heard the sound of a plate being placed in front of her along with a glass of orange juice. She looked up to the sparkle in his eyes and the smile on his face. He was so 'cute.'

"Uh thank you beast boy," she smiled as he sat down next to her with his food and began to eat.

"No problem Rae, I'd do anything for you."

'KISS HIM!' screamed all of her emotions.


	16. Chapter 16

Raven called everyone to the living room after her and Beast boy had eaten. She could feel all eyes on her as she looked up from her lap. 'Why am I so nervous? You can do this Raven. Azarath Metrion Zinthos,' she sighed as BB smiled at her with encouragement. "The reason I want to talk to everyone is because I believe honesty sets us free, and Beast boy and I have some things to get off our chests."

"Whatever you and BB have to tell us, we're here for you," said Cyborg.

"Yes Raven, you and Beast boy are our friends and we promise to be understanding and supportive," said Starfire.

"Nothing you have to say will make us hate both of you," said Robin. "We're here for each other. We're here for both of you."

"Like your leader said," said Cliff, "you won't scare us away so easily."

"Yeah, a lot of bad things have happened in our lives but we're stronger because of it," said Larry.

"Raven," smiled Metrion. "We love and will continue to love you no matter what."

"I have to agree with my wife," said Zinthos.

"I hope from this point on I will take in everything and decide my own feelings on the matter," said Azar.

"That's fair I guess," said Raven.

Craven looked towards BB. "So, you're finally ready to tell everyone about who you are?"

"I am," said BB.

"What do you expect will happen afterwards?" asked Craven.

"I don't know, but I'm sick and tired of hiding who I am. I don't want to be afraid anymore," said BB as Raven smiled at her brave friend. "You ready Raven?"

She nodded. "When I was born, the world of Azarath would never be the same. Since birth I had to learn I would bring destruction just by feeling my emotions. I was taken away from my mother's arms after I was born to learn how to control my emotions. I rarely saw her much less felt the touch of another being. I became cold, distant, and monotone in my speech. I looked in the mirror one day and saw what I had become, and it scared me. But I knew if I continued the way I was, I would be able to prevent destruction so I looked past my fear and became an empty shell."

"One day I left Azarath, I was only a child but I couldn't be cooped up. I opened a doorway to a random place, and it happened to be Africa." The Doom Patrol looked to BB. "Anyway, I spotted a hut and I was curious so I peeked in to see a sleeping man and a small, frail, dying green child. I saw someone who had given up on fighting and for some reason I wasn't ready for him to stop fighting. I healed him and went back to Azarath to face my destiny."

"Years later I came back to earth and I met the four most amazing beings in my life. They made me feel a little bit again, but one had to be more persistent than the others in getting me to open up, to make sure I was never alone. I'm thankful everyday for my friends and for him," she said as she looked at BB who smiled at her and laughed nervously because of the messy state of the living room. "Uh, um sorry about that," she said as she blushed at the mess but instead of anger there was nothing but smiles.

"Don't worry about it," said Mento. "They're just things," he said and then he turned to BB. "It's time Beast boy."

"I wasn't born green, but that's not where my story begins. My name is Garfield Mark Logan, and I was born in Africa to Marie and Mark Logan, who were scientists. My childhood was happy for the first six years of my life. I played outside a lot, and I was always curious about animals."

"One day my parents were working on some research, and I was climbing trees. I spotted a green monkey, and I slowly made my way over to it. I reached out my hand to pet the money when it bit me on my hand. The pain was so agonizing that I screamed out to my parents as I feel from the tree to the ground. I fell into unconsciousness and when I woke up, I saw the relieved looks on my mom and dad's faces that I was alive. They told me I had died for a few hours, but there was sadness in their eyes I've never seen before. That's when they handed me a mirror, and I cried. I was green; I had pointy ears, fangs, and claws. They had cured me but at a cost."

"My parents wouldn't take me outside after that. They wanted to protect me from the world, but I wouldn't let them. I wanted to outside because I felt that's where I belonged and so my parents accepted it, and we went on with our lives. One day I saw my mother, who was slowly backing away from a snake and suddenly I turned into an animal to ward it off. That's when I discovered I could turn into animals. While at first I thought it was cool, I discovered later on that consequences came with these powers I had. Every time I changed into a different animal, I would feel immense pain. What I know now is it's because when I shift, bones break and form. I'm changing my body every time. I'm used to it by now, so it's not an issue."

"The last day with my parents is one I'll never forget. We decided to go on a boat ride. Mom and dad had been working hard, and I wanted to spend time with them. I convinced them to go on a boat ride, so we can explore nature from a different angle. We were having fun, but it a storm came, the current was unforgiving as our boat rocked viciously down the river where a waterfall was ahead," said Beast boy as he could feel his emotions threatening to come to surface, but he took a breath in and then out. "My father told me to change into a bird and fly away. They promised they'd be all right. I was so young then. I didn't know, so I did what I was told and flew onto the grass. I turned to the river to see the boat disappear down the waterfall. I was six years old when I screamed for them. I followed the waterfall and saw the boat had crashed upon the rocks below. Blood, so much blood and their bodies were broken beyond repair. I knew they were gone, so I dropped to the grass, and it started to rain heavily as I screamed and cried my heart out until I passed out."

"I woke up in a cage, cold and scared. I was taken by greedy carnies that used me in their circus act as some green freak. People would throw things into my cage, call me names, and laugh at me. I wish I could've gotten away, but there was a collar around my neck. Every time I tried I would be shocked, they would find me, and beat until unconsciousness. I was there for a year. At seven years old I had escaped. It was not only freedom, but it was the first time I had ever killed a human being."

"With no one I learned to survive in the wild as animals do because I was on. A few months in the wild, I was captured again but by hunters. Pain, torture beatings, and stealing from people became my way of life. I eventually became numb. Once I tried to steal from a man named Galtry, he captured me. I became his obsession and experiment."

"I woke up to being beaten and screaming and when I was unconscious, he did something to me. To this day I don't know what he did to me while I was asleep. I eventually came to find out that he was my uncle, and I couldn't understand why someone would do that to family. I remember he said that some things are more important. Power was all he cared about, and I was going to be his scientific marvel. I was with him for four years. When I escaped from him, it was luck or something. He hadn't secured the restraints on my arms tight enough, and he was another room when I transformed into a bird and flew out an open window. I never looked back."

A year in the wild was my life. Everyday I would be running or fighting to survive until one day I collapsed. Bleeding and broken I gave up as my body met the earth. I woke up in a hut hooked up to a machine, and I rolled my body over to see a sad, smiling man," he said as he looked to Zinthos. "We both knew I was dying, nothing could be done. We never spoke a word, but I could hear him praying every night for a miracle. One night I could feel myself slipping away into darkness. I was ready, it was my time, and I was ready to die, to join my parents in heaven but something happened. I felt this force bringing back, and it felt warm, kind, and hopeful. When I sat up in bed, I only saw something blue and the swish of a cloak. I actually went to go after it, but it had disappeared. Then, I looked back to see the sleeping man and flew away again."

"I was 11 years old and the forest became my home again, but I was still being hunted by poachers. With an arrow in my arm and a shot to my back, I was tired, so tired of running but I kept on walking despite the pain. Suddenly me feet gave out from under me and I fell. This time I knew I was dead but the Doom Patrol came and saved me. Became a part of a team, a part of a family. I was finally safe."

"They raised me, educated me, and taught me to fight as a human and as an animal to become a hero. I developed this jokester personality when they saved me because I didn't want anyone to know who I was. No one would ever know and if anyone ever asked, they would get nothing from me. I became comfortable and happy with them but after three years, I couldn't take it. Mento and I had different ideas of what being a hero was all about, so I left but I never forgot the love and care they gave to me."

"The Doom Patrol had supported my decision to leave and even though it was hard, Mento gave me a one way ticket to a place called Jumpy City. I was living on the streets until Starfire came to earth. We all came together to defeat the monsters that were after Star, and we became the Teen Titans. Everyone had his or her roles. I had to feel every Titan out, so I would know what role I should play. My jokester role was perfect. I fooled all my teammates for years. I could have been Robin, fearless, confident, and a great fighter. I could have been Starfire, selfless, strong, and fierce. I could have been Cyborg, cool, technologically savvy, and real. I could have even been Raven, cold, dark, depressed, intelligent with no emotion. Being the funny guy as a way fro me to get by in life. If I wasn't this, I felt I couldn't exist. I was determined. No one would break through my walls. No one would ever know who I really was and I was content to die that way," BB laughed, "I guess that idea's shot," he said as he risked looking at his friends and family. "That's my story."

Silence is what greeted him, and he began to feel nervous. 'What if they hate me? I don't want to run away again. I'm sick of running.' He slowly stood up and backed away from everyone. "I—I'll be in my room if anyone needs me," he said as he rushed upstairs, closing the door behind him.

Beast boy lied on his back in his bed as he felt his heart pounding. He sighed. 'It's a good thing I didn't tell them about being forced to eat people as Galtry watched. 'There's no way I would be forgiven for that. I can't even forgive myself.' He wanted so desperately to cry, but he felt he had wasted most of his live crying and screaming until his throat went raw. 'There's no point. I can't change what happened.'

Sitting up, he went out to the balcony. He closed his eyes as he breathed in the air and opened them to see rows upon rows of forest. 'I hate to admit it, but I missed this place,' he thought as he sat on the ledge of the balcony. He looked down at his gloved hands. He was hesitant, but he began to take them off his hands. Green, grotesque claws greeted his eyes. 'It's been a long time since I really looked at them.' He watched as he raised his own hands and reached them towards the sunlight and into the breeze the air created. 'Man, that feels good,' he smiled until he heard multiple footsteps behind him. Quickly putting on his gloves, he turned to see the Titans, the Doom Patrol, and Raven's family. He could feel a lot of things were on their minds just by looking at their eyes. "It's ok. You all have questions or at least something on your minds."

"I'm so glad you're alive, BB," said Cyborg. "Not many people can go through what you went through and come out the other side."

"I'm so proud of you Garfield," said Rita. "I'm so sorry what happened to you, and you are truly the strongest person I know. I love you no matter what."

"I've been harsh to you for three years, and you've taken everything in stride. You have my respect and love. I know you will grow up to be a great man," said Mento.

"You've been the light in the Tower for so many years and the reason we formed the Teen Titans in the first place. You've made each Titans better without even knowing it, and you have made this team stronger because of who you were then and who you are now," said Robin.

"What you have done in the past is not important, you are my friend Beast boy. I know understand who you are and why you did what you did," said Starfire, "and for that I am most thankful."

"You're certainly not a runt Beast boy," said Cliff (Robot man). "You are so much more than what we see on the outside. You are a hero."

"I would see glimpses of who you were, and I always wondered if we ever going to figure it out. At some point I didn't care. You were my family, you are my family," said Negative Man (Larry).

"I'm so thankful I go to know you Garfield Logan," said Zinthos. "There is so much more potential in you that I don't think you realize. There's this greatness inside you that just wants to come out."

"You are a special, rare breed of human being. Your heart is bigger than anyone's here and with all you've been through, you're still what your parents raised you to be as well as the Doom Patrol and the Titans."

"I now understand what my granddaughter sees in you, what she's always seen in you," said Azar, "but I don't think you realize that she saw more of you then any of us ever did or ever will."

"Now I see who you are changeling. You have lived longer than you ever thought you would, but it's no surprise when I see how persistent you are to make my granddaughter smile. I still have my doubts, but I will put them aside."

"I love you Garfield Mark Logan," Raven said, emotion in her voice, in her eyes.

Everyone was shocked by Raven's confession to the changeling accept for Raven's family and Rita. They had never heard such raw emotion from Raven and no one knew what to say.

Beast boy could feel warmth in his body that he had never experienced before. He was overwhelmed by joy as he could feel his heart racing. He wanted to tell her he felt the same but all he could do was cry in happiness, but it was mistook as rejection but as his eyes looked from the ground, the spark in his eye and the smile on his face said something different. He was looking right at Raven, who returned his smile.

Raven wasted no time as her arms went around the crying changeling, and she felt him hold her tight. She could sense relief, happiness, and love from him. His embrace was warm, comforting, and strong. She felt safe and all she could do was hug him back fiercely. She could feel her eyes closing. 'He's so warm, I could just fall asleep in his arms.'

Once BB had regained his composure, he moved in Raven's arms, so she could face him. "I love you to Raven," he said with such tenderness that she blushed but leaned into him once again and kissed him passionately on the lips while some gasped and others smiled at the scene. BB returned the gesture with equal passion and when they pulled away to breath, they realized that everyone was starring at them.

"Oh, uh hey," said BB, "didn't realize we had an audience."

"What just happened?" asked Cyborg. "How did I miss this?"

"I too do not understand," said Starfire.

"When did all this begin?" asked Robin. "How did we not know?"

"You're not the only one who's good at keeping secrets," said BB. "I've been in love with Raven when we all first met each other."

"My feelings go further back. When I saved you as a child, I knew I loved you," said Raven. "Not because I saw myself in you but because I knew what you could become. You've been the most incredible person in my life."

"Shit Rae, you're going to make me cry," he smiled, "who knew you could be so romantic and so sweet at the same time?"

"Well, I've learned a lot from you Garfield," she smiled.

"I think I can speak for everyone in saying congratulations," said Rita as she came up to Raven and hugged her and then BB.

"Well you know what we got to do now, right?" said Cyborg as Robin and Starfire smiled.

"What?" said BB.

"Celebrate!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"I appreciate the thought Cyborg but don't you think it's a bit much?" asked Raven.

"Yeah, I mean we don't need a big party to celebrate how Rae and I feel about each other," said BB.

"What was that? I didn't hear any of that," said Cyborg as he grabbed Robin and Starfire as others followed the remaining Titans into the house.

The couple was left outside, wondering how they were going to get through the party that the others were planning. They smiled at each other as Raven took his hand in hers. They walked around the grounds for hours talking, smiling, and laughing. This felt like the start of something good. The End


End file.
